


Come Along Again

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song for Amy and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along Again

 

  
When I was a little girl alone in this great big world

monsters haunted my dreams by day and night

Then a meteor blazed across the heavens

opening my eyes to a wondrous light

A legend walking on moonlit grass

somewhat mad, yet even so…

_You take my hand_

You understand

You call my name

You're still the same

You say

Come along again

 

They said I was mad to wait for a dream

I must learn to grow up, cut the apron strings

Bitter years passed; I broke my faith

I put you in a box with my childish things

Then a stranger returned one day,

somewhat mad, yet even so…

_You take my hand_

You understand

You call my name

You're still the same

You say

Come along again

 

I'm not the girl he abandoned then

Older and wiser now–does he really care?

The world's gone mad, maybe I'm insane

I learned long ago that life's is too unfair

But he offers me a second chance

somewhat mad, yet even so…

_You take my hand_

You understand

You call my name

You're still the same

You say

Come along again

 

He invites me back to my youth

the days when monsters roamed

dark as demons, disguised as angels

but I can't return home

Can I trust my 'imaginary' friend?

somewhat mad, yet even so…

  
You take my hand

You understand

You call my name

You're still the same

You say

Come along again

The girl who waited,

the boy who watched,

Wait no longer

the day has come

Watch no more,

He is here


End file.
